


Roadside.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels), valuna



Category: British Actor RPF, Dracula 2000 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hitchhiking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-27
Updated: 2005-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:37:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valuna/pseuds/valuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truck stop outside Memphis looks like all the others along I-40.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roadside.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Heavy non-con, barebacking, general nastiness.

The truck stop outside Memphis looks like all the others along I-40. Sprawling, overflowing and a perfect place for a hitch-hiking college student to find a ride. The kid should know better, and he does, but he really doesn't care about all the warnings for serial killers and rapists. In fact, he'd had to hold in the smirk when the nice Pennsylvania couple had told him that evil men would be on the lookout for sweet boys like him. He hopes so.

Jonny Lee Miller -- early 20s, Brown University junior who decided exams and books were too much is taking a semester off, maybe longer -- picks up his rucksack from the wall outside the men's restroom and slings it onto his back, heading out of the fast-food restaurant connected to the gas station serving the flood of interstate drivers to the parking lot.

"Time to find a ride," he mutters, surveying the lot. Truckers are easy picking. Just offer 'em a blow and they'll take you far as they're going. Unless they're Bible-thumping Church of God folk, then you get the thrashing and lecture. JL's not in the mood for either. And he's definitely not up to another gaggle of giggly blondes like picked him up outside of Raleigh. He cringes at the thought. So he leans against the building's outside window and watches for just the right car to drive up.

The friends had started out from Glasgow, flown to Maine, and had borrowed Tommy's uncle's sister-in-law's husband's van. They packed it full of beer and candy, gasoline and spare tires, and conveniently forgot any maps. They were going to see America, they said, and they didn't want any instructions to get in the way of where they were going. They got onto the highway blindly and followed random signs, getting off when they were tired or needed to piss, and alternating drivers. They'd made it to Virginia before they'd picked up their first hitchhiker, and had taken him to Richmond after driving around in circles for several hours just to mess with his mind.

From there, they'd go vaguely south, sometimes turning completely around to return to favored rest stops. Their money was still good, but Rick was making noises of stealing the wallet of the next hitch-hiker. They should get something out of it, besides having him pay for gas. The rest agreed and so they kept their eyes peeled for someone to pick up.

Gerry's at the wheel when they pull up at a stop in Tennessee. Con calls pretzel run and the rest disperse. Gerry, as the driver, is stuck with the job of looking around the van for any problems, and refilling the gas tank.

JL looks up at the guy by the gas tank. Tall, dark, handsome. And he's got a van. Perfect setup. He walks over. "Hi, where you headed?"

Gerry looks him over. On the skinny side, looking ragged. Hitch hiker. He grins. The boys are going to love this. "Nowhere in particular. Where you headed?"

"Wherever the road leads. No destination in mind." JL shifts the rucksack's weight. He likes what he sees closeup even better. _Wonder if he does guys?_ He smiles. "Got room for one more?"

"Yeah, we might." Gerard nods to the bag on the kid's back. "What do you have there?"

"In the ruck? Just clothes, some books, enough to make do. Traveling light."

"Got any cash?"

"A little." JL's a touch leery at the question, doesn't admit to daddy's AMEX card he's toting around. "I can pay for gas if you want."

"Good." Gerry shoves his hands into his pockets and waits for the nozzle to click. "Where you from?"

"Connecticut. You? Not American, I don't think." JL shrugs the pack off his back, lets it slide to the concrete beside him, then he adjusts the Army surplus jacket he's wearing.

"Glasgow," Gerry grins. "That's in Scotland."

"Yeah, I know. I got this friend at school from Perth. That's in Scotland, too." JL returns the grin. "You on vacation? Or, no, you call it holiday. Right. Touring the States?"

"Wouldn't call it _touring_..." The nozzle clicks and Gerry starts milking it carefully. "We're not doing anything organized, not seeing any sights."

"We? How many of you are there?"

"Four." Gerry looks over his shoulder. "How many of you are there?"

JL pulls up his jacket flap and looks under it. "Just me," he says, laughing, "last I checked."

"Then we can fit you." Gerry shrugs. "If you're going nowhere, then we're your ride."

"Cool." JL nudges the rucksack. "Just toss it in the back?" He glances at the other three heading back toward the van, gives a slight wave.

"Yeah." Gerry wraps his arm around Rick, the first one to reach him. "Rick, Tommy, Con. This is...?"

"It's Jonny Lee, but most people just call me JL." He snags up the rucksack in his hand. "Nice of you guys to give me a ride."

Rick laughs. "Great catch, Gerry." He gropes Gerry's arse and then goes around to the back to put more beer in the cooler. He grabs JL's bag on his way there and tosses it on top of all the other bags. "Where you going to?"

"Nowhere in particular." JL's smiling at the exchange, the grope. _So, they do play._ "Just wherever I end up. Where do I ride?"

"Shotgun," Gerry says before the others can speak up. "And I'm still driving." There. His claim, cemented into thin air. JL's his first.

JL senses something in the air clicking between the Gerry and the others, like he should be picking up on something, but he shrugs it off and settles into the front passenger seat. Shotgun. Yeah. Works. The drive away from Memphis is easy enough, back onto I-40 long enough to clear the Mississippi, hit Arkansas. Conversation's been easy, too, mostly the guys in the back going back and forth among themselves with the occasional question tossed his way. Like age, school, and the last one, from Con, about his girlfriend.

"Don't have one," JL says, leaving off the _never have had one_ filtering around his tongue.

The three in the back laugh. "Knew it," one of them says. He pounds on the back of the driver's seat. "Call sloppy seconds."

"You wait your turn," Gerry says. He looks to JL. "Get me a beer?"

Blushing, then laughing, getting very clearly the gist of what they're going on about, JL reaches into the cooler between the seats and pulls out a beer, pops it open and holds it out. "Here you go," he says. "So I'm not in the minority, I guess."

"Naw." Gerry takes the beer in his free hand and drinks down a quarter of it before handing it back. "We're all in favor of shagging you."

"Shagging?" JL takes back the beer, shrugs and drinks a couple inches of it himself. "That's fucking." He glances over his shoulder at the back seat, smiles. "All of you agree I'm fuckable. Cool." It's nothing he hasn't been before, or won't be again, and he really doesn't mind. Hell, the state trooper who yanked him off the road coming out of North Carolina wanted a piece. "Ever do it while you're driving? Or we stop first?"

"Generally we stop," Gerry says. "Unless you want to give me a blowjob while I'm driving. Wouldn't be the first time." No, the first time had been a drunken Tommy bending down, trying to make Gerry swerve. He hadn't. Since then, they'd all had a go.

"Could, if you want." JL's brain is working too hard. "I was thinking of actually let you fuck me while you're driving, but," he chuckles, "sure, I'll blow ya."

"Fuck you while I'm driving? How'd I manage that?"

He's done it once, and it was a bit awkward, and they nearly drove off the road, but it was fun. "Well, it's pretty simple in theory. I sit on your lap, back to the steering wheel, and ride you."

He can't be serious. How could you steer that way? See enough not to crash? No one could survive doing that, surely. Gerry shrugs. "Later, maybe."

"Whatever." JL chugs the rest of the beer down, crashes the can against his thigh. "Want the other now?" He smiles across the back seat at Con, who's looked up from the book he's reading. "Or should I just occupy myself and let you drive?"

"Yeah, I'll take the other." Gerry slows and slides the driver's seat back so there's more room for JL's head. "Lie down." Con and Rick exchange glances and Con slides over to sit on Rick's lap so he can see Gerry's lap better. Tommy's wanking in the back, not paying attention to anyone or anything besides his hand on his cock, but that's typical of Tommy.

JL watches the shiftings with a wicked grin. "An audience. Wow." He stretches out across the space between the seats, fingers moving over the denim covering Gerry's thigh. Nice, tight denim. Up to the buttons, working them undone quickly. He's glad, at moments like this, that he cut his hair before starting the trip. It's not gotten too shaggy so there's no worry about it falling into his face while his mouth is occupied with that cock. Denim folds back. _That_ cock. He licks his lips. "Nice package."

"Just blow me," Gerry says curtly. If he wanted JL to say something, he'd've told him to. Gerry adjusts the mirrors so he can still see outside, but can watch JL as well. It's never as good when you can only feel it.

"So much for manners," JL mutters, sliding his mouth over Gerry's cock. He could take his time, but he doesn't think the driver would appreciate it, so he hollows his cheeks and sets to sucking, nose burying itself in sweaty pubic hairs as he opens wide enough to deepthroat him, take it all the way back.

The van swerves a little to the right and Gerry grips down hard on the steering wheel. Carefully, he switches out of the fast lane, elbow brushing over JL's head as he turns the wheel.

There's a little hum added to the sucking, a remnant from JL's laugh at the swerving. _Coulda told you I was good._ He continues, adding a touch of tongue, pressed underneath and swiping up, and then slides two fingers in, nudging tight denim aside, stroking down over the confined balls.

JL's got a good mouth. Very good mouth. Makes Gerry wonder just how many times JL's done this before. He seems to know just how to go so that Gerry doesn't taken them all over the edge. The boys are quiet in back and Gerry can see through the rear-view mirror that even Tommy's watching.

Pull back, push forward. Simple technique, and each stroke down of his mouth draws Gerry's cock deeper, nudging JL's limit. He can feel the orgasm start to boil, Gerry's balls tightening and his cock jerking a bit more. _That's it. C'mon. Let me have it._

Long time ago, one of Gerry's mates had tried to teach him orgasm control. It hadn't worked and Gerry never looked back. He hadn't seen the point of denying himself pleasure and he doesn't see it now. He comes as soon the pleasure gets too much, his knuckles white on the steering wheel as he keeps it pointed straight.

The orgasm builds slowly enough for JL to anticipate, relax his throat, swallow it all without choking. As soon as Gerry's cock quits jerking, he pulls back, licking it clean, tucking him back into the worn jeans, letting out a long sigh as he glances up between the seats. The audience seems appreciative enough. "You like?" he asks of no one in particular.

"Yeah," the three say in unison. Con slides off Rick's lap and both of their erections are noticeable. Rick, the closest, reaches out to JL. "Us now."

JL's crawling through the seat space almost before Rick finishes. "Sure. This count for gas money?"

"No. Transport." Con says and pats his lap. "Over me, so you can blow him. Best position."

"Best position for me or you?" JL asks, grinning, knowing just where it puts him as he slides up onto Con's lap. "Like that?" He wriggles.

Con smiles. "Yeah. I like that." He pats JL's arse and then brings his hand down sharply.

JL jumps, jerks away from the swat. "Fuck, man, just let me suck him off," he says. He's not really into the kink side of things, not the pain. Hasn't tried it. He moves his hands to Rick's cock, jutting from the barely undone denim, and tugs up, running his tongue over its tip, licking at the drops of precome.

Con doesn't really care if JL likes it or not. _Con_ likes it, and Rick likes it when the mouth around his cock is grunting in pain. So Con doesn't stop. He hits JL's arse a second time, and then a third, relishing the feeling of his hand against such a nice arse.

JL doesn't like it, and after the fifth strike, he's getting a bit irritated at Con's insistence, but then Rick's hand slips into his hair and his mouth is full and there's not a lot to do other than suck the cock filling his throat, wince as his ass gets hotter through the denim and resolve to tear Con a new one when he's finished with Rick. _Fuck. That does not feel good. No, not at all._

The lad's trapped and Con and Rick share a grin. "Do us a reasons, Gerry," Con calls. "Don't hit any pot holes." And then he's reaching around JL, trying to get his jeans off. Skin to skin, he wants it and he's in a position to take it.

And JL's not in much position to stop Con from doing exactly what he wants. He realizes it when Con's hand palms his cock through the jeans, fingers grabbing the zipper tab and jerking down. He pulls up, wanting to pull away but instead giving him more access and pushing himself farther down Rick's cock. Not that there's a problem there. The cock's good. He's just not sure about the other; never was keen on spankings as a kid, isn't any more today.

Con gets JL's jeans all the way down and then gives him a few more slaps. Then, bracing himself on the back of Gerry's seat, he squats above JL's arse. "Don't bite Rick," he warns.

_What if I do?_ JL thinks, but doesn't say anything, the warmth rushing over his arse, spreading uneasily. He can't turn his head, can't really see what Con's doing, but he has a pretty good idea. He just sucks harder, figuring maybe he can get Rick off before it's over.

Con moves himself a little more and ducks his head so it won't hit the roof of the car. And then he's spreading JL, touching him. "Going to fuck you," he says unnecessarily, and his cock presses against JL's hole.

_Okay, wait a minute. Fucking. Without a condom. No._ JL scrambles, reaching back and fumbling with his jeans pockets. _One here somewhere, I know._ He pulls off Rick's cock enough to mutter. "Condom, back packet, use it."

As soon as JL's head is off his cock, Rick grabs him and shoves him back down again. "Blow me," he orders, and keeps his hand down on the back of JL's neck to keep him in place.

Con fishes out the condom and dangles it front of JL's eyes. "Baby frightened?" he sneers. "Too scared of gettin' a disease?" He laughs. "Don't fucking think so, mate."

Rick's cock is slammed to the back of JL's throat, and there's no hope for responding to Con's taunts. _Fuck. Haven't. Can't._ He's never barebacked. Has heard of it, has friends who have, and they're all fine, but he's never. And he doesn't think he should. His body tenses, the shudder coiling throughout, and he starts to reach back, try to dislodge Con, but his hands are suddenly being held, down tight, and there's not much to do except ride it out.

It's a combined effort to hold him down, with both Con and Rick contributing hands. But it's worth it. Rick comes just as Con begins to fuck JL.

The come splatters down his throat, choking JL as he tries to focus, mind being torn away to what Con's doing. Inside him. Bare. And it's hurting way more than it probably should, his body clenching and fighting, not wanting to open to the assault.

Con isn't a bad sort and he really is trying to go slow, but Gerry has apparently decided to make a quick exit off the highway and so he's forced to hold on tight. He jerks forward more than a little and he winces at the friction. Con curses and thumps the back of Gerry's seat. "Slow down, bastard!"

Pushing himself up off Rick's cock, JL screams. "Get the fuck off me, you bastard. Now."

Tommy leans over from the back seat and shoves JL down. That combined with Rick and Con get JL down. "Not going anywhere," one of them says. It doesn't matter who. Could be anyone.

"Motel in ten," Gerry says from the front. "Go through his wallet. See how much he has."

It's damned obvious he's not going anywhere. _Think, Miller. React. Focus._ "Guys, stop. C'mon. Anything you want." And he means it. Just not this way. The adrenaline's pumping and he's forgetting to breath in ragged patches. "Wallet. You can have what's in it. Fine." _AMEX card isn't there_, he remembers, having tucked it into the depths of his rucksack. _Safer._ "Just let me up. Don't fuck me. Not like this. Motel. Ten. C'mon." He's rambling, just getting words out under the pressure of various hands pushing him down.

"Your fault," Tommy says. "You should have learned not to get picked up by random strangers."

"What he said," Rick says, and tries to grab JL's jacket from the floor, but he can't reach. "Gerry, next to you. Give us his wallet."

Con has let up on his assault, still pushing in while everyone holds him down. "Yeah, my fuckin' fault for thinking I was hitching up with _decent_ guys who might like some fun," JL spits out. "Wallet's in the fuckin' inside pocket, asshole," he says as Gerry fumbles for the jacket. "Take it, fuck me, toss me out."

Gerry finally gets it and tosses the wallet back. "Why throw you out?" he asks. "We've had so little fun so far."

"Let me up, we'll have more fun." Different approach, slightly less frantic. _Isn't that rape victims try to do, turn it back on the rapist._ JL takes a deep breath. "C'mon, you can all have me. Just later. Motel. I'll make it really worth your time."

"Course you will," Gerry says patronizingly. "How much he have?"

"Two hundred and spare change," Rick says. "Enough to keep."

JL's not sure whether it's worth the fighting or not. He's starting to resign himself to being fucked, up and over and six ways to Sunday, before it's all finished. _Enough to keep. That's good._ "You've got the money. Motel now? Can I get up?"

"No," Con grunts. "Not finished yet." Rick reaches over and pinches Con's nipples.

"What about now?"

Con swallows hard and nods. "Yeah, close now." Rick gives them another twist and Con comes, hitting his head on the top of the car.

"Fuck," JL mutters against Rick's leg as Con comes. Inside him. _Inside_ him. He collapses from the exhaustion of fighting, not caring what happens next. Doesn't matter.

Con pulls out and wipes himself off on the sheet. "Fucking good," he says. "How long to motel?"

"Pulling in now," Gerry says and Con falls onto the floor at the hard right turn. "Get yourself decent and I'll get us a room."

JL wants to just curl up on the van's floor as Con leaves off him. _They can just fuckin' leave me here for all I care. Dead now. Doesn't matter._ His mind is racing to all the inevitabilities. If he's not stabbed in the night, he's sure he'll've contracted something. Be dead in months, then, instead of tonight. He wants to, but he can't. He's being held too tightly by all the hands, pinned against the seat and bodies. He's completely at their mercies, their whims. _Fuckin' idiot. Why'd you take the ride?_

Gerry parks and hops out to get a room and the other three start getting themselves dressed. Rick prods JL with his middle finger. "C'mon, slut. Get dressed. Party's just starting."

Slowly crawling off the seat, kneeling on the floor, JL pulls himself together. He's moving in slow motion, the reality of his world far away, left on the roadside miles back. He tugs up his jeans, trying to ignore how sore he is, and looks around for his jacket, grabbing it and shrugging it on, pulling it tightly closed over his chest. _Backpack. Where is it?_

Tommy helps Con get his pants done up and by the time Gerry's back with the room key, they're out of the van, Rick tugging JL out. "Don't run," he whispers harshly. "No one here will care."

JL shrugs out of Rick's grasp. "Not running anywhere," he snaps, reaching back into grab his rucksack, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Good." Gerry leads them around and opens a door on the first floor of the motel. The room has a bed and a bathroom, but that's all that can be said for it. But that's all that's necessary. He points to the bed. "Put him there."

"Yes, holy master," Con says, rolling his eyes, and helps Rick shove JL towards the bed.

Dropping the rucksack by the wall, JL turns and swings at Rick, hitting him full in the chest. "Keep your goddamned hands off me. I can get on the fuckin' bed myself." _Resigned to what's happening. Just leave me alone._

Rick lets him take the shot, doubling over in pain both felt and faked. But as soon as he's down, Con and Tommy catch JL's arms and pin them behind his back. "Stupid," Con says. "Very stupid."

"Let me go," Jonny screams, struggling against the hold they have on him. "Not gonna fight _what_ you plan on doing." He jerks his whole body forward. "Just want a say in it. Wanna offer, even if you're gonna take anyway."

"So offer," Gerry says. He tugs Rick up by the back of his shirt. "You alright, mate?"

"Just fine," Rick replies, glaring at JL. "Want a piece of him."

"You can have one," JL says, almost seductively. "Perfectly willing to do all of you. Just a bit more sanely, if you don't mind. Rough but organized, maybe. And a fuckin' condom wouldn't be a bad idea."

"We don't use condoms," Rick says immediately. "But we can do sane. Define it."

_You do sane? Get serious._ JL resists rolling his eyes at the notion. "Sane would be not raping people in the back of vans," he murmurs, "telling 'em about the barebacking _before_ you do it." He tugs again, nearly managing to pull free of Tommy's hold. "Sane would be letting go of me. I'll even say I'm sorry for hitting you."

Rick pauses. "On second thought, then, we don't do sane." Gerry's turning the blinds down and closing the curtains and he gives a thumbs up when alls done. "You look like an experienced hitchhiker. We thought you knew what to expect."

"I am. I did. Do. Just," JL stammers, unsure of where he's headed, confused by the sudden feelings of _more_. "Never had this much on me at once. You guys are intense."

"And that's good," Gerry says, coming up from behind. "Intense is good. Four of us, one of you. Going to be fun."

JL shivers, not from fright this time, but Gerry's voice washing over the back of his neck. "Yeah, fun," he echoes.

"Get on the bed," Gerry whispers and Con and Tommy drops JL's arms. "Spread out like a whore."

The word cuts into JL's brain. "Want me naked first? Or you plan on stripping me?"

"That depends," Gerry replies and gestures to JL's rucksack. "Do you have a change of clothes in here?"

"Yeah, got a couple changes," JL says, faint smile, "but I'm kinda partial to this shirt, if you don't mind."

"Then get out of it," Gerry says and takes a step back. "Trousers, too."

Grateful for the allowance, JL shrugs out of his jacket and tosses it back to cover his rucksack. Then his hands are on his shirt, rolling up the hem and pulling it over his head. He's tanned, the darkness of his chest making the white scar across his shoulder that much more noticeable. Shirt's off on the floor and he squats down, unlaces his hi-tops and unzips his jeans, standing up and pushing them down his legs. He doesn't make a show of it. Just gets naked, makes sure his clothes are off to the side and crawls onto the bed.

The others take that time to strip off, though by unspoken agreement, one of them is always keeping an eye on JL. The last jeans are shoved to the side just as JL climbs onto the bed.

"Who first?" Con asks. "Gerry's had him, I've had him."

"I've had him," Rick continues.

Tommy looks JL over and frowns. "I'll wait. I want him sweaty, desperate and used. Sloppy, uh, fourths."

JL laughs, sprawling himself on the bed. He's going insane, he's sure of it. "Didn't know a blowjob counted as having me," he quips. "Oh, well. I should've enjoyed it more." _Liar, liar._

Three of them look at Gerry. "Can you get it up again?" Tommy asks. "Or should we play with him until he can?"

Gerry glances down. "Give me twenty. What kind of play are you good at, JL?"

"Play? What kind you want?" JL looks around the room. Gerry's the cutest of them, by far, but Rick's got a wicked glint and a sharp jaw and he doesn't seem to move much from JL's line of sight. "Don't think I'm quite as experienced as you guys, but I can wing it."

Gerry smirks and then looks to Con and Tommy. "Hold him down," he orders curtly, and then grabs Rick around the waist. Making sure that JL can see, he starts kissing Rick, hands all over him, and Rick returns it. Con and Tommy jump onto the bed and start touching JL, running their hands over his thighs and cupping his prick.

JL doesn't want to get hard again, but he can't help it, watching Gerry touch Rick, kiss him. There's something about the ringleader, this guy with the accent so thick he can barely understand half his words. Doesn't matter. JL gets the basics. He's the whore for the day. He squirms under Tommy and Con's touches, just enough to make his point. "Stop it. I'm not going anywhere. I'm waiting for him."

"We know you're not," Tommy says. Con bites Jonny's nipples. "Doesn't stop us from having fun with you, now, does it?"

"No, but you might want to be careful," JL says, wincing at the bite. He frees his hand enough to get hold of Tommy's cock, squeezing gently. "Don't want to wear me out. Gerry won't like that, I imagine."

"Don't think Gerry'd mind a bit." Tommy sucks a bit on JL's neck. "You're for all of us. Squeeze harder."

"Okay." JL squeezes harder, fingers sliding under and wrapping Tommy's balls. He's getting rock hard, cock throbbing with want and desire and _fuck, you're a slut_ not caring where the night's going to go. "So you guys share each other." He smiles at Con. "One for all and all for one?"

"'Xactly." Con bites the back of JL's knees. "We share all over and everyone."

Tommy rubs against JL, pinning him more to the bed. "You game?"

"Yeah." JL's getting more defiant as the night grows darker. There's nothing beyond this room. He isn't sure he's going to get out of this room. Not alive at least. He bucks up, rubbing against Tommy. "You want it? Take it."

"Think I will." Tommy squeezes JL's hips. "Con..."

"On it." Con stradles JL's chest and brings JL's head up. "C'mon, blow me."

Resignation turns to desire and JL opens his mouth, letting Con shove his cock in. JL sucks, using tongue to push up, nudge the cock into the roof of his mouth. He lets his teeth graze the top, just enough to add that element of something more dangerous.

Con groans. "Fucking christ, so good..."

"So he's good at it?" Tommy grins. He fondles JL's cock. "Knew he was a slut from the moment I saw him."

JL resists the urge to bite. Well, resists it for a minute. Then, as he's pulling his head back, he nibbles at the tip of Con's cock, very gently, sucks a moment and then deepthroats him again.

"G-good." Con looks over his shoulder. "Ger, Rick, he's good. Fucking natural cocksucker."

"And he likes it." Tommy strokes up and down JL's cock. "We've found ourselves a slut, gentlemen."

_Slut. Whore._ JL's mind runs through the words. Different ways of saying the same thing. He _is_ a slut. He's not fighting anymore. In fact, he's working with his captors, pushing up into Tommy's hand as he opens his mouth wider for Con's cock. Wanting it, knowing he shouldn't.

"A slut?" Gerry comes over, his arm wrapped possessively around Rick's hips. His. They're all his. "Then we should give him a fucking." He grins and nuzzles Rick's neck. "Make him pay for it."

"Pay," Rick repeats, and squeezes Gerry's arm. "In everything."

Gerry licks his lips. "Tommy, make it hurt."

"Gladly." Tommy bends down and bites JL's cock.

The bite's sudden, unexpected and a helluva lot harder than JL had been nibbling on Con's cock. Instinct gets first dibs on reaction and JL bites down just as hard on Con, not meaning to, but having no other option, his mouth too full to scream.

Con screams, and wraps his hands around JL's neck as he tries to pull out. "Fuck you, Gerry. Always when I'm in." He gives Gerry a two fingered salute and points accusingly at his cock. "Fucking hurts when they do that!"

JL gags, his throat constricting, and opens his mouth, jerking his head back. "Fuck," he screams when he finds air. "Bastard. Off me. You don't have to do that."

"He always does anyway," Con grumbles and swats Tommy. "So what's the plan, Ger? Fuck and leave, or fuck and...?"

"Leave." Gerry licks his lips. "Take what we want, and all we want."

"Take what you want? You've already taken everything," JL says, trying to sit up.

"We've taken nothing."

"Could plant coke on him." Con rubs his cock. "Then call the cops."

"Not worth it." Tommy pushes JL back down again. "Stay."

"No." JL pushes Tommy back, managing to get a bit more leverage and actually sit up. He scoots against the headboard. "You got what you want. Your slut for the night. Just take that and leave."

"We'll take whatever we want." Rick rummages through JL's bag and seperates some things out. Then he changes his mind and just takes it all. "You're our slut. We gave you a ride. You owe us."

JL winces, starts to object, but decides it's pointless. There's nothing in the bag that can't be replaced, and he's not sure more words won't end up getting his throat cut.

Ger goes through the rest of the stuff. They'll leave JL here alone and naked. They've done it before. And if JL manages to get out, well, they can just do it again. "Keep him busy, Tommy."

"Gladly." He tugs on JL's legs. "C'mon, slut. Want a blowjob before getting back on the road."

"Fuck off. Don't want you." JL shoves Tommy away. "You're not getting anything else from me."

Tommy laughs and backhands JL. "You said yourself that you were our slut."

"Yeah, I am, but don't mean I'm going down easy." JL shifts to get off the bed, a move that puts him right in Rick's path.

And Rick grabs him and pushes him against the wall. "You're a slut. You go down easy. It's what you do."

JL kicks Rick's leg. "If I'm going down, and you're taking everything, might's well make it worth it." He's jockeying for attention from Gerry, knowing he really doesn't want the kind of attention he's going to get, but he's gone too far.

Gerry comes up behind them and Rick moves out of the way. Gerry shoves JL against the wall and kisses him hard.

The fight's less vigorous, partly 'cause JL's plastered against the wall, mostly 'cause this is the one he wants. He scratches, though, nails digging into the back of Gerry's neck, and bites Gerry's lip before succumbing to the kiss.

Gerry doesn't mind the biting or the nails. It only makes it more intense, and the memories of this are going to be fantastic. He rubs his cock against JL's and growls.

The memories aren't going to fade, not for JL. He's changing under Gerry's rough touches, getting more fierce and defiant. He pushes back, breathing rasped. "Fuck me. C'mon, do it right."

"And last time was wrong?" Gerry pushes hard against him. He wants to fuck him, yes, but he's going to make him beg for it. "You want it good, you better tell me what's good."

"Good would be you with your cock shoved up my ass, me plastered on the wall." JL pushes back into Gerry, thigh against cock. "Good would be waking up sore all over 'cause you've fucked me all night."

"Well, you're gonna do that anyway." Gerry bites the back of JL's shoulder. "Gonna wake up sore," and alone, "and know you've been fucked."

"Nhgh." That hurt. Really. "So, do it. What's stopping you? Not me."

"I know." Gerry pulls JL back and then shoves him against the wall again, kicking his legs again. Behind them, the other three are going through JL's stuff, seperating out the good stuff, but Gerry ignores them. He lines himself up and thrusts in hard.

No prep. No warning. JL can feel the tears, being ripped into. He screams, into the wall, into his brain, doesn't matter. It's what he asked for, what he's been reduced to. Fuckin' whore. Slut. To be used and left for dead.

And Gerry's gonna use him. Maybe not leave him for dead, he hasn't decided yet, but he's gonna use him and leave him. "Mine," he growls. "Mine mine mine mine mine."

There's no argument from JL. "Yours," he mutters, cock shoved into the wall, hard and wanting, ass aching. JL's getting light-headed. Must be the blood loss, he reasons. "Take it. Take me. Fuck."

"Am," Gerry grunts. "Taking you, fucking you. _Mine._"

His vision dims, eyes growing heavier, and JL's world disintegrates. There's nothing but the sensation of being pounded into, body being abused. Gray turns to red, his face shoved into the plaster, and then to black. And he feels nothing else.

Gerry comes before he realizes that the slut's passed out. "Typical," he grunts. He pulls out and wipes himself off on the bedspread. He turns back to his friends. "Anything good?"

"CDs. Money." Rick grins. "Passport."

Gerry smirks. "Brilliant. Let's get out of here."


End file.
